Besos Prohibidos
by Kamikaze19
Summary: AU TH Una noche aparentemente aburrida puede llegar a desembocar en una historia repleta de apuestas, copas, mentiras y besos muchos besos prohibidos. Los personsajes pertencen SM. La historia es solo mia.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Era un viernes aburrido por no decir muy aburrido, cuando a punto de dar las 23:00, mi móvil al que llamo cariñosamente chatarra, puesto que lo mío no son las nuevas tecnologías, sonó con uno de esos tonos predeterminados, leí la pantalla y vi reflejada la llamada de una de mis mejores amigas Rosalie, rápidamente colgué.

Hoy no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, para empezar mi examen de matemáticas había sido desastroso, tanto como para llegar al punto de acompañar a Alice en la hora correspondiente al examen, la cual se paso dibujando (he de admitir que esa muchacha tiene un don con el lápiz), mas tarde tras el almuerzo mis padres habían comenzado a discutir como siempre por cuestiones económicas y la que pague los platos rotos fui yo por meterme en donde no me llaman según ellos y para concluir el maravilloso día, había tenido que quedarme cuidando durante 4 horas de los gemelos del vecino, un par de rubios muy monos pero que pueden acabar contigo en menos de media hora como te descuides.

Así que cuando llegue a mi casa lo único que hice fue coger mi portátil y tumbarme sobre la cama a escuchar algo de música, no tenia apetito ni ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería relajarme un rato. Cuando por fin conseguí quedarme un poco dormida entro mi madre en la habitación, porque si, en mi casa la intimidad es una palabra desconocida.

- Bella, Jessica al teléfono

- Voy mama

Baje las escaleras pacientemente para procurar no tropezar.

- Dime fea, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de coger el teléfono cuando te llaman?

La voz era de Ángela, no sé como mi madre después de 15 años viéndonos crecer juntas las sigue confundiendo.

- ¿Eing?

- A Rose! Bueno escucha con atención a las doce aproximadamente me paso a recogerte, así que date prisa tienes 15 minutos para arreglarte.

- Per...

No pude contestar rápidamente corto el teléfono.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me enfunde unos vaqueros claros, me puse mi camiseta negra ajustada y mi camisa favorita encima para no llamar mucho la atención de mi madre, me solté mi pelo y me calce los primeros tacones que pille, apague el portátil y cogí mi chatarra y el bolso, con el dinero y mis carnets.

Unos minutos más tarde el claxon de un coche estaba sonando, me despedí de mi madre y le solté que iba a casa de Valeria a echar la noche, pero sabía que esto tan repentino solo podía significar que salíamos de fiesta, por fin parecía que iba a suceder algo bueno.


	2. Desvios y Chocolate

1º Capitulo – Desvíos - POVBELLA

- Umm... Bueno ¿Y se puede saber dónde vamos?- pregunte cuando me subí al coche.

- A la discoteca VITA. Me dieron pases VIP en el trabajo. – contesto Ángela mientras arrancaba.

- ¿!QUEE¡?- chillamos Rose, Alice y yo.

Del susto que le dimos a la pobre se le calo el coche en medio del paseo y tuvo que volver a arrancarlo, todo esto mientras que Rose se encogía en el asiento trasero puesto que todo el mundo nos miraba desde la calle, no sé si por el escándalo o por ella misma.

- No gritéis que así no hay quien conduzca. - nos regaño - Hoy cuando acabe mi trabajo de camarera, mi jefe me dijo que tenía 4 pases para esta discoteca que no iba a utilizar y me los regalo por haberme quedado una hora de más.

Sinceramente no podía articular palabra, nos dirigíamos las cuatro a la discoteca VITA que inauguraba hoy sus puertas. Todos deseaban tener pases para esta y nosotras los teníamos y más importante aun ¡GRATIS!

Cuando salimos de Forks e íbamos por fin camino de Seattle encendí la radio e introduje el CD de unos de mis grupos favoritos en la disquetera pero esta me devolvía el CD... esto no podía estar pasando, es que no se iba a acabar mi mala racha... toquetee los botones de la radio para ver si lograba funcionar... aunque no sé ni para que lo intente...la muy graciosa se quedo pillada con un ruido insoportable el cual tuvimos que aguantar todo el trayecto. Cuando estábamos ya cerca de la ciudad Ángela dijo:

- Avisadme de que salida es la que debemos tomar que yo no me acuerdo muy bien.

- OK. – contestamos todas al unísono.

Cinco minutos más tarde...

- Ángela, creo que es esta primera salida. – anuncie.

- ¡No, no! Esta no es, es la próxima. – apostillo Rose.

- Yo creo que Bella lleva razón.- me siguió Ángela.

- ¡Que no! Que es la siguiente seguro, hacedme caso a mí.

El resultado... nos saltamos la salida... con lo que empezamos a tomar desvíos al azar para volver a la autovía principal pero de repente nos encontrábamos dando vueltas en círculos durante unos minutos, en unos de esos desvíos conseguimos reincorporarnos pero no sé como tomamos una calle que nos condujo a una urbanización sin salida. Cansadas de la situación Ángela estaciono el coche.

- Saca el estúpido GPS haber si podemos salir de aquí de una vez por todas.- dijo Ángela un poco histérica. Hice lo que me dijo y lo encendí ¿He mencionado ya que me llevo mal con las nuevas tecnologías?

- ¿Como va este cacharro?

- Trae. – dijo arrancándomelo de las manos, rápidamente empezó a introducir las coordenadas en el, cuando un coche detrás nuestra empezó a pitarnos, ninguna le echamos cuenta ya teníamos bastante con lo que llevábamos de noche.

Toc, toc, toc

- ¡Que! - contesto mi amiga muy irritada.

Tras su ventanilla se encontraba un chico, con ojos y pelo color café y un poco delgado. Ángela bajo la ventanilla, con cierta reticencia y arrugo la nariz preguntándose para sí misma que querría.

- Perdona, ¿Te importaría apartar el coche? Es que mis amigos y yo nos dirigimos a una nueva discoteca y no queremos llegar tarde.

Ambas giramos la cabeza para comprobar que además de haber estacionado en doble fila, detrás nuestra se encontraba otro coche con unos 3 chicos mas dentro de el. Mi amiga al instante se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, sin duda su timidez jamás se iba a largar pero esta característica era parte de ella y de su encanto.

- Esto... ¿Vais a VITA por casualidad? – pregunto Alice.

- Umm... si, ¿Por qué?- respondió

- ¡Genial!, nosotras vamos al mismo sitio, pero no sabemos por donde queda ¿Podríamos ser vuestras escoltas? Ah, por cierto me llamo Ángela y estas son mis mejores amigas Bella, Alice y Rose. – Dijo riéndose y provocando la risa del chico.

- Encantado soy Benjamín, pero tú puedes llamarme Ben. – Dijo acercándose cada vez más a mi amiga. – Y será un placer que vosotras seáis nuestras escoltas, así que seguidnos si podéis. – le reto guiñándole el ojo.

Mientras el chico se alejaba hacia el auto pudimos comprobar cómo Ángela lo analizaba por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¡Ángela ha ligado!, ¡Ángela ha ligado! – Empezaron a corear Rose y Alice en los asientos traseros como dos niñas chicas.

- ¡Tsss... que os va a oír ¡- Dijo esta sonrojándose.

Arranco el coche y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Ben y a sus amigos, tras unos diez minutos siguiéndoles conseguimos llegar al aparcamiento de la discoteca. Esta era enorme, estaba formada por dos plantas más una terraza con grandes sillones y doseles en distintos tonos de blanco. Pero lo más impresionante de todo era la enorme cola que la rodeaba.

Me baje del coche y eche a correr hacia el maletero para coger los bolsos de todas cuando mi tobillo me traiciono, instintivamente cerré los ojos para no ver el golpe que me iba a dar contra el suelo pero alguien me sujeto por la cintura, al abrir los ojos me tope con la más maravillosa de las visiones... era alto, con el pelo color bronce un poco enmarañado y unos ojos verdes en los que me permití perderme durante un par de segundos... era demasiado guapo para ser real... al parecer se había acabado mi mala suerte, ¿o no?.

Capitulo 2º - Chocolate – POVEDWARD

Estaban por dar las 22:00 en el reloj, y tras 5 partidas al póquer y varias porciones de pizza engullidas yo seguía ganando, según Jasper tenía como una especie de don para poder leer la mente, según Jacob simplemente hacia trampas. Nos encontrábamos los tres en el salón de mi casa esperando a Emmet, que llegaba con una hora de retraso, cuando por fin sonó el timbre. Jacob se levanto a abrir la puerta y vimos entrar a nuestro amigo un poco ebrio y con olor a colonia de mujer.

Dios Emmet, otra vez estas borracho y encima llegas tarde.- le dije.

Lo siento Eddie, pero me reclamaban mis numerosas admiradoras. – se pavoneo mientras tragaba un trozo de pizza. –No todos somos tan sosos como tú que no sales con ninguna chica desde tu ultim...

No pudo seguir ablando le tire el cojín que minutos antes se encontraba a mi lado, cuando este se lo quito de la cara todo lo que se oía eran nuestras carcajadas, mi amigo tenía todo la cara llena de queso y tomate.

Esta me la pagas Edward.

Eso te pasa por hacernos esperar más de una hora.

¡Envidia! ¿Cómo es posible que el perfecto y tierno Edward Cullen no tenga a nadie con quien divertirse?

De ti para nada, puedo tener a cuantas chicas quiera.

¿Es un reto?- dijo enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa para nada buena, algo tramaba.

¡Es un reto!- saltaron Jasper y Jacob

¡Ja! Muy bien Eddie tu lo has querido, este es el trato, si consigues besar a 10 chicas sin tener ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ellas en estos dos meses yo dejo de meterme en tu vida sentimental y...

Y si tu no besas a ninguna chica en estos dos meses yo dejare de meterme en la tuya ¿Trato?

Trato. – dijo dándome la mano.

Esto... Emmet deberías lavarte la cara.- apunto Jasper

Voy a darme una ducha, poneos algo decente tengo planes para ustedes.

Tras veinte minutos el oso salió de la ducha totalmente acicalado, entiendo que cueste sacarse ese olor a perfume barato pero es que a veces era peor que una tía. Cogimos los abrigos y las llaves del coche de Jacob, hoy le tocaba conducir a él.

Y bien. ¿Dónde vamos? – dijo el piloto

A la VITA y no preguntéis como he conseguido esos pases, solo acelera o tendremos que soportar una larga cola.

En poco tiempo nos encajamos en la discoteca, no me atraían mucho estos lugares pero he de reconocer que no tenía mala pinta.

Entramos por la zona VIP y la camarera nos sirvió unas copas a cada uno mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Emmet y le pasaba su número de teléfono, la apuesta estaba claramente ganada. Jacob y Jasper encontraron rápidamente un reservado bastante discreto y cerca de la pista de baile para poder relajarnos sin que nadie nos molestara.

Estuvimos ablando del trabajo y de los estudios, por lo visto Jacob había encontrado un trabajo a tiempo parcial de profesor particular que podía compaginar con sus estudios de ingeniería mecánica, a Jasper le habían convalidado la asignatura de historia universal lo que le dejaba más tiempo para su proyecto de fin de carrera, a Emmet le habían subido el sueldo en el gimnasio por tener tan buenas referencias como entrenador personal, cabe decir que todas las referencias provenían del sector femenino y yo había conseguido trabajo en una librería cercana a mi casa.

Tras una hora aproximadamente charlando y riendo animadamente fui a coger mi móvil para comprobar si tenía alguna llamada cuando me di cuenta de que no se hallaba en mi bolsillo.

¿Me habéis cogido el móvil?

Para que querríamos tu móvil.- dijo Jacob

Esto... creo que he perdido mi móvil.- dije mientras revolvía los abrigos de mis amigos.

Cálmate Edward me estas poniendo nervioso, seguro te lo habrás dejado en el coche, coge las llaves, están en el abrigo de Jacob. – cogí mi vaso y salí disparado.

Toda mi vida estaba en ese teléfono móvil, acelere el paso lo más posible procurando no derramar nada de mi copa cuando vi que una chica estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, seguramente iría borracha pero ante todo soy un caballero y no iba a dejar que se lastimara delante mía, sin dudarlo más alargue mi brazo y lo pase alrededor de su cintura. En ese momento quede a escasos cinco centímetros de la chica la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tras pocos segundos los abrió y en el momento en el que me vi reflejado en ese mar color chocolate supe que esto no iba a acabar nada bien.


	3. Borracho y Babosa

Capitulo 2º - Borracho – POV BELLA

El chico me mantenía sujetada por la cintura, tras unos segundos me sonroje furiosamente, pensando que me lo había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo, este sonrió y alzo su mano hasta llegar a tocar mi mejilla, en ese momento sentí un extraño escalofrió el cual me agrado demasiado.

¿Estas bien? – soltó con una voz aterciopelada.

E...e...to... si.- ¿Por qué no me salían las palabras?

Genial estas borracha. – dijo un poco desanimado, mientras me soltaba.

De alguna manera me sentí vacía cuando lo hizo. Sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío durante ese instante, fue de las mejores cosas que había sentido hasta ahora. Cuando di dos pasos atrás trastabillando un poco, me di cuenta que me encontraba muy húmeda...

Pues el que decía llamarme borracha había derramado su copa encima de mi blusa.

¡Ja! ¿Yo soy la borracha, perdona tu acabas de derramarme tu bebida? Ahora tendré que llegar apestando a alcohol por tu culpa... _será idiota_.- dije más para mí que para él, pero de alguna forma me oyó.

Yo no soy el que casi se cae de boca y se traba al hablar, sino sabes beber no bebas. Y a lo de idiota mejor no te contesto. En cuanto a lo de tu blusa, lo siento, pero creo que te hago un favor ahora que la tendrás que tirar.

No pienso tirarla

Deberías, no vas a ligar mucho con ella.

Me quite la camisa quedándome con mi camiseta negra ajustada y se la tire a la cara, la cogió al vuelo, por lo visto no estaba tan borracho pero eso no se lo iba a admitir y menos después de que él me lo llamara a mí.

Comenzó a enganchársela en la hebilla de su pantalón ¿Cómo podía poner mi camisa en esa zona? Cuando fui a decirle que ni se le ocurriera hacer lo que estaba haciendo, lo pille, lo vi recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con la vista, acto seguido un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Cómo sigas desprendiéndote de la ropa así te van a tomar por una cualquiera.

¡PERDONA! Repítelo si te atreves.

¿El qué? ¿Lo de cualquiera?- dijo sacándome la lengua

No pude sopórtalo mas, me abalance sobre él para darle un par de buenas bofetadas, no iba a permitir que me llamara eso un absoluto desconocido por muy mono que fuera, en el momento que alce mi mano me agarro fuertemente la muñeca y tiro de mi, hasta el punto de tenerme tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Paso su mano libre por mi cabello apartándolo de mi cara y en un susurro me dijo.

Ahora estas llamando demasiado mi atención, me gusta más esa camiseta negra.

Me quede estática, mirándolo fijamente, y con mi respiración entrecortada. ¿Por qué me gustaron tanto aquellas palabras?

¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! No pretendía meterme en vuestras riñas tontas pero si le tocas un pelo de más date por muerto– grito Rose, desde luego esta chica cuando se enfadaba llegaba al punto de dar hasta miedo.

Me soltó de inmediato. Cosa que no mu gusto mucho.

¿Y tú, quien eres?.- dijo el muchacho.

¿Y a ti que te importa? – contesto ella

Buena respuesta, la verdad no mucho.

En ese momento apareció Ángela tirando de Ben seguida de otros tres chicos, supongo que mi amiga había ido a avisarlos porque creía que estaba en peligro.

El primero era rubio, de ojos azules y con un aspecto aniñado, el segundo tenía rasgos asiáticos, su pelo era negro y sus ojos marrones y el tercero era más moreno que los dos anteriores, con los ojos y el pelo castaños

¿Que sucede aquí?- pregunto el rubio.

Nada. Son solo cosas nuestras. – conteste

¿Desde cuándo tenemos cosas tú y yo? – dijo él con sorna acercándose de nuevo.

Desde nunca.

EL muchacho se me quedo mirando, parecía un poco triste pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

De repente note como alguien me cogía del brazo y tiraba de mi, cuando me gire para comprobar quien era, vi que se trataba del rubio

Vámonos Bella. – ¿Quién se creía para llevarme así? Y más importante aun ¿Cómo me conocía?

¿Esto... quien eres? – Escuche al chico de ojos verdes reír tras de mí.

Mike, soy amigo de Ben. Ángela nos dijo que estabas en problemas.

No estoy en problemas.

Pues es exactamente lo que parece.

¿Podrías soltarme el brazo, me estas lastimando?

Sera mejor que te mantengas agarrada a mí.

Te he dicho que me sueltes.

Pero el tal Mike siguió tirando de mí como si no hubiese dicho nada. Entonces sentí como otra mano me agarraba el brazo que tenia libre, pero con mucha más delicadeza.

Capitulo 2º - Babosa – POV EDWARD

Desde nunca. – me contesto, había que reconocer que estaba realmente guapa cuando sacaba su genio, pero en eso llevaba razón. Ella y yo seguramente no llegaremos a tener cosas en común, seguramente ni vuelva a hablar con ella. Me sentí un poco triste y ansioso a la vez, ahora que me había dado cuenta de esto sentía muchas más ganas por conocerla.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por su nombre llego el chico rubio y se la llevo, delante de mis narices. Seguramente sería un amigo suyo o puede incluso que su novio. ¿Cómo podía estar saliendo ella con ese estúpido? ¿Y por qué me importaba eso?

Escuche desde la distancia la conversación que mantenían, por suerte tenía el oído tan fino como el de un murciélago.

_Vámonos Bella. – _Por fin sabia como se llamaba, aunque su nombre no le hacía justicia.

_¿Esto... quien eres?- _No lo conocía, ni siquiera era su amigo. ¡Bien! No puede evitar soltar una risa.

_Mike, soy amigo de Ben. Ángela nos dijo que estabas en problemas._

_No estoy en problemas._

_Pues es exactamente lo que parece._

_¿Podrías soltarme el brazo, me estas lastimando?_

_Sera mejor que te mantengas agarrada a mí._

_Te he dicho que me sueltes._

Me enfurecí de una manera que no era posible, como podía esa babosa estar tratándola tan mal, se la llevaba contra su voluntad pero estando yo delante no se lo iba a permitir.

Corrí hacia Bella y le agarre del brazo tirando hacia mí y clave mis ojos en la babosa que tenía delante de mí.

Suéltala, Bella te ha dicho que la sueltes.- le dije enseñando mis dientes.

¿No eres nadie para pedirme eso? – me desafío.

Tu tampoco, para tratarla de esa manera.

Podéis soltadme ambos.

Los dos hicimos lo que nos dijo

No necesito que nadie me defienda de nadie, me valgo yo sola, ¿Entendido, Mike? ¿Entendido ...? – inclino un poco la cabeza como preguntándose cuál sería mi nombre.

Edward.- le respondí

Eso, ¿Entendido Edward?

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

Bien ¿Entonces podemos irnos Bella? – dijo una chica bajita con el pelo de punta.

Id ustedes y coged sitio en la cola, tengo que aclarar un par de cosas con Edward.

¿Si quieres te acompaño?- pregunto la babosa.

No, vete Mike.

¿Segura?- Este tipo parecía no entender un "No" por respuesta

Totalmente.

Bella si nos necesitas llámame al móvil – dijo la rubia.

Ok.

Cuando todos habían desaparecido de nuestra vista, Bella puso su mano derecha extendida. La mire con un ceja alzada preguntándome que querría ahora, por lo visto entendió mi expresión.

Mi camisa, por favor.

¿Por qué tendría que dártela?

Porque es mía, ¡MIA! ¿Entiendes la diferencia entre los posesivos, Mío y Tuyo?

Pero tú me la has tirado, por lo que supuse que ya no la querías.

Supusiste mal.

Ok, cógela. – Sabia que no se atrevería a cogerla, se encontraba en una zona demasiado comprometida.

¿Podrías dármela?- pregunto sonrojándose.

Te doy permiso para que la cojas.

No pienso hacerlo.

O la coges o me voy, no tengo toda la noche. – solté poniéndola entre las cuerdas.

Pues vete, pero ten por seguro que recuperare mi camisa. – dijo girándose y echándose a andar hacia la cola.

Me quede allí parado observando cómo se iba con sus amigas y preguntándome como recuperaría la camisa. Aunque solo estaba seguro de una cosa, esa camisa iba a permanecer atada a la hebilla del pantalón durante toda la noche a menos que ella fuera a cogerla.


	4. Chupitos y Camisa

Capítulo 3º – Chupitos – POV BELLA

Tenía que recuperar mi camisa aunque todavía seguía sin saber cómo hacerlo. Me fui hacia la cola de personas y empecé a buscar a mis amigas, cuando por fin di con ellas, me situé a su lado pasando por delante de un par de grupos y obviamente ganándome sus críticas y abucheos a lo que solo pude contestar con un lo siento y agachando la cabeza. Sin duda me estaba colando, así que tenían todo el derecho a quejarse.

Menos mal que llegaste ya queda poco para entrar. – dijo Rose

Si, Edward me entretuvo un poco.

¿Qué hizo para conseguir eso?

Quedarse mi camisa. Por cierto, ¿Donde está Ángela?

Ha ido a dar una vuelta con Ben, nos dijo que volvería lo más pronto posible.

Bien. ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos que venían con ella?

Mike Newton el rubio, Eric Yorkie el chino y Tyler Crowley el moreno, son los chicos que acompañaban a Ben en el coche. – me explico Alice.

¿Se han ido ya?

No. Nos esperan dentro, ellos tenían enchufe con el portero pero nosotras nos tuvimos que quedar esperándote.

Ups, perdón.

Bah, no importa ya queda poco.

Tras unos 15 minutos en la cola aproximadamente logramos entrar en la discoteca. El ambiente del local era realmente atrayente y contagioso. Localizamos a los amigos de Ben junto a la barra y nos acercamos para preguntar por nuestra amiga.

¿Habéis visto a Ángela?

No la hemos visto desde hace media hora. – me contestó Mike. – Pero podéis quedaros con nosotros a esperarla, seguro que viene con Ben.

Mmm... no sé.

Venga os invitamos a chupitos.

¡Estupendo! – chilló Alice.

¡Camarero ponga 3 chupitos de Tequila! – gritó Tyler abrazándola.

Con cinco rondas de chupitos encima el panorama comenzó a calentarse demasiado. Mike Newton no dejaba de darme la chapa mientras me contaba no se que de sus pantalones, la verdad prefería no saber de lo que me estaba ablando, Rose se intentaba zafar de Eric el cual intentaba acercarse cada vez más a ella y Alice estaba sentada sobre Tyler con quien reía estruendosamente.

¿Jugamos a una ronda de besos? - propuso Tyler.

Vale. – dijo Alice y nos dio un pequeño pico a mi y a Rose. - Os toca a ustedes.

Pero entre nosotros no vale.

Entonces se acabo el juego. – rápidamente Tyler se abalanzó sobre Eric y Mike a los que beso sin pudor alguno.

Rose y yo empezamos a carcajearnos de las caras constreñidas de estos dos, era lo mejor que había visto esta noche, bueno lo segundo mejor porque no lograba sacarme de la cabeza a cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Bien ya hemos cumplido, ahora quiero mi beso. Alice se aproximo a él y le dio un suave beso, pero este aprovecho demasiado la ocasión. Aunque lo más sorprendente fue que ella se lo permitió y lo beso aún con más ganas si caben.

Rose me tomó del brazo y me guio hasta el baño de chicas.

¿Qué coño le pasa a Alice?

Creo que ha bebido demasiado. – le dije. – Se le sube pronto a la cabeza.

Su cabeza no dista mucho de sus pies. – gruño Rose. - Tenemos que hacer algo, es repugnante verlos.

Sera mejor que la dejemos sabes que la Alice borracha y cabreada es peor que la Alice borracha, es capaz de montar un numerito.

Tienes razón.

¿Y qué hacemos? No aguanto a esos dos babosos. – le dije mientras me retocaba el pintalabios.

Librarnos de ellos como sea. Vamos a escaquearnos a la pista de baile un rato.

¿Y Alice?

Tu misma lo has dicho, dejarla sola, mañana me voy a reír mucho viendo como se lamenta de esta noche.

Salimos del baño y nos acercamos a la pista de baile tras unos minutos moviendo el culo con Rose a mi espalda me di cuenta de que un par de esmeraldas me miraban desafiantes desde uno de los reservados mostrándome a su presa, mi camisa.

Capítulo 3 – Camisa – POVEDWARD

La verdad es que había que reconocer que esa chica sabía moverse.

-¡Hey Eddie! ¿Cómo llevas la apuesta?

-La llevo- dije un poco alterado sin poder separar los ojos de Bella.

-¿Qué estas mira..? – mi amigo se quedo mudo.

-¿Qué estas mirando, Emmet? – dije alzando las cejas.

-¿Quién es esa despampanante rubia?

- ¿La barbie recauchutada? Rose creo.

- Ya se quien será mi próxima muñequita.- dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Recuerda que no puedes besar a nadie.

-¡Maldición!

- ¿Y si pasamos esta noche por alto?

- Nop – mientras tanto yo seguía mirando a Bella maravillado.

-¿Recuerdas tu parte del trato Eddie? – me preguntó socarronamente.

-Si, besar a 10 chicas en 2 meses sin tener ningún tipo de sentimiento. – me pare en seco dándome cuenta de que me tenía pillado.

-Exacto Eddie, y puedo ver cómo te gusta... demasiado... esa chica.

-¡Mierda! ¿Y si pasamos?

-Tarde. Suerte con la apuesta. – Y se fue directo hacia la rubia.

No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, besar a 10 chicas sin sentir nada por ellas cuando yo a la única que quería besar la tenía delante de mí. Ya se me ocurriría algo para solucionarlo ahora era demasiado para mi ver a esa chica delante de mis ojos y no tentarla a volver para recuperar su camisa. De manera que agite su camisa sobre las cabezas de la gente logrando captar su atención.

Me adentre en la pista de baile y me acerque donde se encontraba ella, cuando la tuve frente a mí alcé la camisa ante sus ojos colocándola en alto, a lo que ella dio un salto y aunque estuvo a punto de caerse de culo fue lo suficiente rápida agarrándose a mi camisa.

Sentí su respiración agitada en mi pecho cosa que me volvió loco por unos segundos. Guarde la camisa dentro de mi bolsillo y la sostuve por la cintura con ambas manos. No pensaba dejarla ir.

¿Qué haces? – dijo entornando los ojos.

Bailar. – dije con mi típica sonrisa torcida.

No pienso bailar contigo.

Si bailas podrás recuperar la camisa.

De acuerdo, pero solo un baile.

Okei, después recuperaras tu camisa.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar Mr. Saxobeat. Ella reconoció la canción también y se puso a cantar mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al mío, mostrándome una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

Nuestras caderas se movían totalmente sincronizadas con la música. Bella fue llevando sus manos desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello rozando su nariz por este último. En ese momento aproximo sus labios a mi nuca y comenzó a cantar.

_Hey, sexy boy,  
>Set me free,<br>Don't be so shy,  
>Play with me<em>

_My dirty boy,  
>Can't you see,<br>That you belong,  
>Next to me<em>

_Hey, sexy boy,  
>Set me free,<br>Don't be so shy,  
>Play with me<em>

_My dirty boy ,  
>Can't you see,<br>You are the one  
>I need<em>

Estaba al límite, si seguía así la cosa no sabía como iba a acabar todo. Baje mis manos hasta sus caderas, atrayéndola más a mí y dándole un apretón fuertemente, Bella gimió ante este hecho. El pantalón comenzaba a quedarme estrecho. Quería eso, quería que gimiera y gritara mi nombre hasta quedarse sin voz, deseaba hacerla mía allí mismo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa juguetona cuando sonaban las últimas notas de la canción y comenzó a hacer dibujos en mi pecho con su mano derecha mientras poco a poco llegaba hasta la hebilla de mi pantalón, paso su mano por mi ahora notorio bulto mientras se mordía el labio el inferior.

Iba a volverme loco, lo iba a conseguir. Esta chiquilla estaba causando estragos en mi cuerpo. Después metió su mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón haciéndome cerrar los ojos a causa del placer.

Beeella.- dije casi suplicándole que continuara.

Edward – me dijo en un susurro, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. – Gracias por el baile y la camisa. Bye.

Y me dejo allí solo en proceso de auto combustión, con cara de idiota y rezando porque nadie se diera cuenta de mi erección.


End file.
